Life Without You
by YingFaXiaoLang
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit.Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment.She has to write about what life would be like...without Syaoran.1st fic.R&R, it would be appreciated!
1. Part 1

Note: This is my first fic. Please be kind when reviewing and let me know what areas of my writing need work. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit. Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment. She has to write about what life would be like...without Syaoran! 1st fic.  
  
Life Without You  
  
Sakura Kinomoto opened her eyes. She immediately found a pair of beady eyes staring her in the face. She screamed, jumped up from under the covers and knocked the small, yellow creature to the floor. The creature sat up and rubbed the large lump that was forming on his head. The creature looked like a small stuffed bear with large ears and small angel wings.  
  
"Sorry Kero," Sakura apologized. "I've just never been able to get used to you waking me up in the morning." Sakura hopped off her bed and sighed. A small grin formed on her face. She walked over to her desk and opened the top drawer. She pulled out the pink book and removed the cards from under the cover.  
  
"One question Sakura. Why is it so important that you wake up early today?" Kero landed on her desk, one hand still rubbing the large lump.  
  
"Arigato for waking me up by the way, " Sakura mentioned quickly. "Um, I only wanted to talk to Tomoyo about something."  
  
"What could be so urgent that you need to talk to your best friend for?" Kero asked confusingly. "Just remember to bring me back something later. Something sweet..." Drool began to drip from Kero's wide-open trap. Sakura giggled at the sight.  
  
"Syaoran is coming for a visit," Sakura giggled as she changed into her school uniform. She fixed her auburn hair up into her normal hairstyle. "He won't arrive until later tonight. I'm so excited!"  
  
Sakura couldn't stop smiling. It was barely over a year since Sakura finally admitted her love for Syaoran. After the Void card had been sealed, Syaoran returned to Hong Kong. This was his first visit since that incident. Sakura shoved the cards in her bag and ran out of her room.  
  
"Ohayo Touya," Sakura greeted her brother enthusiastically, which was rare, extremely rare. "Ohayo mother!" Sakura glanced at the picture of her unfortunately deceased mother. Sakura took a seat at the kitchen table. "Ohayo father," Sakura turned her head towards the man in the apron behind the counter.  
  
"Hey kaijuu," Touya automatically knew something was up when Sakura ignored his name-calling. "Why are you so happy this morning?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Sakura snapped. The grin never left her face even when she yelled at her brother.  
  
"It must be something good if you're smiling stupidly like that." Touya searched his sister's emerald eyes for an answer. "Care to share why?"  
  
Fujitaka walked over carrying breakfast. He told Touya to stop interrogating Sakura. However, Fujitaka was also curious about Sakura's exuberant behaviour. Fujitaka sat down and the three commenced breakfast.  
  
"Sakura, why are you so excited?" Fujitaka questioned his daughter. Sakura nearly spat out her food when she heard the question. Touya laughed at his choking sister. Sakura finally swallowed.  
  
"Well, um, its because today is such a beautiful day!" Sakura answered quickly before letting out a small hiccup and shoveling more food in her mouth.  
  
"Right." Touya glared at his sister with the I-know-you-are-hiding- something-from-me look. Sakura sighed and decided to tell her family.  
  
"Syaoran is coming to visit." Sakura mumbled quietly.  
  
"THAT CHINESE GAKI!" Touya managed to say before falling backwards on his chair. Sakura could tell her brother was filled with rage when he quickly picked up his chair off the ground. "IF HE GETS WITHEN 100 METRES OF YOU SAKURA I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
"Shut up Touya! Syaoran is not a gaki!" Sakura shouted back at her brother. Touya was fuming; Sakura and Fujitaka could literally see the smoke coming from his ears.  
  
"Maybe you should leave Sakura." Fujitaka whispered into her ear. "This could get very ugly."  
  
"Hai, I will." Sakura grabbed what she could off her plate and headed towards the front door. She hastily put on her blades, taking a quick look at her enraged sibling. "See you later!" Sakura grabbed her bag.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura!" Fujitaka waved to her as the door slammed.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S GOING! THAT GAKI BETTER NOT TOUCH HER OR I'LL DECAPITATE HIM OR MUTILATE HIM." A mischievous grin formed on Touya's face. "OR I"LL DO BOTH TO HIM! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Give it a rest Touya," Fujitaka sighed at his overreacting son.  
  
Sakura skated gleefully down the route to school. Cherry blossoms floated by her auburn hair. She was so excited to finally see Syaoran again. The young adolescent spun around on her blades  
  
"It has been too long." Sakura sighed to herself quietly. "I wonder what has been happening in his life this past year?"  
  
End of 1st chapter. Tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome! ^_~ Next chapter should be up shortly since I already have the basic plot figured out. 


	2. Part 2

Note: This is my first fic. Please be kind when reviewing and let me know what areas of my writing need work. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit. Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment. She has to write about what life would be like.without Syaoran! 1st fic.  
  
Life Without You - Chapter 2  
  
Sakura skated through the school gates. At the door, she removed her blades, while still deep in thought about Syaoran. She silently walked to her classroom, unaware of the movement of people around her.  
  
She flung open the classroom doors. Sakura looked around for Tomoyo, who was busy chatting with Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi. Sakura walked by, noticing that Tomoyo was holding her video camera. Tomoyo let out a little laugh and went starry-eyed, giving Sakura a pretty clear idea of why she had brought it.  
  
The teacher walked through the classroom doors as the students scrambled to their seats. Sakura and Tomoyo sat side-by-side in the second row from the back. Sakura took her seat beside the window.  
  
Before the bell rang, the teacher announced that Li Syaoran was visiting this week. Sakura blushed slightly when she heard Li's name. Tomoyo turned her head to see her blushing best friend and laughed.  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled with one hand in front of her mouth. She gently rubbed her video cam enough so Sakura could see. Then Tomoyo spoke up. "I think I'll call this tape 'Sakura before Syaoran's visit'. It's a great title, ne? Ohohohoho!" Sakura turned a bright shade of pink at Tomoyo's excitement.  
  
The bell signaled the beginning of classes for the day. Sakura and her friends sat through class after class, each more boring than the last. Sakura was a bit impatient waiting for the end of the day. She still was in good humor and bore a bright smile anyway.  
  
It was close to the end of the final class when the teacher announced a homework assignment to be completed in two days. The majority of the class groaned at the announcement. The teacher found it very amusing.  
  
"For this assignment, you will be partnered. I'll be choosing your partners before I explain the requirements. Chiharu and Takashi; Tomoyo and Naoko," the teacher continued down the list but Sakura didn't hear her name.  
  
"Sensei," Sakura raised her hand. "You didn't call my name."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like your partner will be Syaoran!" The teacher read off her list. Sakura blushed an extremely bright shade of red when she heard Syaoran's name.  
  
This better be a fast assignment! Sakura thought to herself, looking out the window in an attempt to return to her normal skin tone. Sakura had been deep in thought all day, thinking about Syaoran. Tomoyo watched Sakura and laughed as she whipped her video cam out of her bag, not noticing that she had interrupted the class.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered to herself.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji!" The teacher yelled as the girls turned their heads to the front of the class. "Please put away the camera and pay attention. I'm only explaining the assignment once!" Tomoyo put the camera back into her bag. The teacher waited until she had full attention of her pupils before continuing.  
  
"Alright. You must first write at least 5 paragraphs on what life would be like without your partner." The teacher was receiving a lot of confused looks. "You then read it to the class before handing it in. Any questions?" Almost everyone raised his or her hands.  
  
Sakura was very confused trying to process what she had heard. She was turning pinker by the second. Tomoyo couldn't resist this moment so she began filming again. "Ms. Daidouji!" The teacher raised her voice in annoyance.  
  
"I couldn't help it, it has become a habit." Tomoyo said timidly as she put her camera away.  
  
"For disrupting the class Ms. Daidouji you can call Syaoran and explain the assignment to him." The teacher told Tomoyo firmly.  
  
"Really? Oh, I mean hai ma'am." Tomoyo responded. Tomoyo was surprised since this wasn't really punishment.  
  
The last bell rang. Sakura and her friends picked up their belongings and left the classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to their lockers to grab what they needed.  
  
Tomoyo was jumping up and down in excitement. Her long dark locks were bouncing up and down and her amethyst eyes were filled with happiness.  
  
"Sakura, this is so exciting!" Tomoyo smiled. "So, Sakura what are you going to say to him? Are you going to kiss him? What time is his flight arriving? Ohohohoho! I really want to film every moment, especially when you read your assignments to the class!" Tomoyo was a little too excited for Sakura.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo. If Eroil was here I'm sure I'd be asking you the same questions." Sakura tried to calm Tomoyo's peppiness.  
  
"True," Tomoyo said as Sakura closed her locker. Eroil and Tomoyo had begun secretly dating when he came for a visit to check up on Sakura. Of course, Tomoyo was never able to keep a secret unless it was life threatening. So, Sakura knew all about it. The girls walked to the front entrance of the school.  
  
"Well, I'm off! See you later at my place! I have a few new things I want you to try on." Tomoyo ran out the school doors.  
  
Sakura trudged home. The bright blue skies had been covered with a blanket of gray. There were a few puddles here and there from the showers throughout the day.  
  
She began to think about the writing assignment. Life without Syaoran? I would have never even met him if I didn't open the Clow book. I would have never met Eroil or Kero either. Instead of life without Syaoran, it would be more like life without magic, Syaoran or Eroil! Sakura thought to herself, ignoring the noise and action around her.  
  
This may be more difficult than I thought.  
  
End Chapter 2. Woohoo! I hope you people enjoy it, I plan to update mostly on weekends and Tuesdays. Please R&R!!!!!!! 


	3. Part 3

Note: This is my first fic. Please be kind when reviewing and let me know what areas of my writing need work. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit. Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment. She has to write about what life would be like.without Syaoran! 1st fic.  
  
Life Without You - Chapter 3  
  
Sakura opened the door to her house. She ran up the stairs quickly, and was greeted by a hungry guardian beast.  
  
"Sakura, where's my treat!" Kero's yelled as his stomach grumbled. Sakura stood there in shock. "I . . . want . . . food . . . now!" Kero articulated as he stared deep into Sakura's eyes. Then Sakura remembered her promise and ran downstairs to the fridge.  
  
"Pudding, pudding, anything?" Sakura frantically searched behind every morsel of food until she found what she was looking for. "Pudding, great!" Sakura grabbed the dish and ran back to her room.  
  
"Aha! Pudding," Kero sighed as he snatched the delectable edible from Sakura's hands and sat on her bed. Sakura sat down at her desk. She pulled out a blank sheet of paper.  
  
Sakura sat for a few minutes, drawing blanks for the assignment. She decided to ask the fat stuffed animal for help. Kero was lying peacefully on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Kero, what would life be like without Syaoran?" Sakura asked, waiting patiently for Kero's opinion.  
  
"Better," Kero muttered quietly.  
  
"Can you repeat that?"  
  
"Life would be better without that kid around. Which is why I've been so happy lately." Kero stated calmly.  
  
Not funny Kero," Sakura retorted. "I'm being serious!"  
  
"Well," Kero sat up. "It would be very calm around here. Your brother and I wouldn't have anyone to call names. Your life would probably be described as incredibly boring, especially if you didn't have magic." Kero explained his thoughts thoroughly.  
  
"Thanks Kero, you gave me an idea." Sakura smiled at the stuffed animal. Sakura wrote her name, the date and the title on her paper. She was about to write the opening line when the ringing of the phone interrupted her.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," Sakura answered the call. "Oh, Tomoyo I'm sorry I totally lost track of time." Sakura took a quick glance at her clock. "I'll be over soon." Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
"Kero, I'm heading to Tomoyo's. No one will be here for an hour." Sakura was busy grabbing a few things and didn't notice that Kero was sleeping soundly on her bed. "Kero? Kero!" Sakura turned her head in Kero's direction. "Oh, never mind then."  
  
Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Tomoyo's mansion. It was almost totally dark. The dark blue skies had taken over the gray clouds and there were a few twinkling stars scattered across the sky. She nearly tripped running up the large steps. She was about to knock on the door when Tomoyo swung the door open. Before Sakura could say or do anything, Tomoyo had dragged her to her room and tossed Sakura on her extremely oversized bed.  
  
"I'll grab some stuff for you to try on Sakura." Tomoyo danced around her room grabbing garments from every direction and tossing them on the bed beside Sakura.  
  
"Hooeee . . ." Sakura croaked staring at the growing pile of clothes beside her. Tomoyo continued happily throw dresses beside her. Sometimes it make Sakura wonder if she was on a pill.  
  
"Try a few on Sakura, I'll be right back." Tomoyo instructed as she stepped outside her bedroom, shutting the door behind herself. Tomoyo pulled out a cell phone and speed-dialed a number.  
  
"Hai, come over anytime now." Tomoyo confirmed. "Oh, don't worry, she will be incredibly happy!" Tomoyo hung up and walked back into her room. Sakura was busy in Tomoyo's large bathroom trying on a few of Tomoyo's new designs.  
  
Sakura tried on many of Tomoyo's new dresses and costumes. It had been nearly two hours since Sakura arrived and both girls were tired. Tomoyo filming and Sakura posing for her wore them out. Tomoyo asked a maid to bring them tea and cake. Then the girls heard the doorbell.  
  
"Sakura, will you please try one more outfit on for me while I answer the door?" Tomoyo asked looking through the pile of clothes. Tomoyo found the right dress and tossed it to Sakura.  
  
"This better be the last one!" Sakura said as she walked to the bathroom. Sakura put on the outfit Tomoyo had given her. It was a green miniskirt with spagetti straps, perfect if Sakura was ever to go to a nightclub. The outfit really showed a lot of skin. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"Does Tomoyo want me to show of more cleavage or something?" Sakura questioned herself. Then a look of suspicion and shock appeared on Sakura's face. "Oh no she didn't!"  
  
Chapter 3 end. Short but I had to rewrite some sections that didn't really tie into the rest of the Section. Thanks to all who reviewed! U know who U R.^_^ I've also finished Ch.4 to be posted very soon. 


	4. Part 4

Note: This is my first fic. Please be kind when reviewing and let me know what areas of my writing need work. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit. Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment. She has to write about what life would be like.without Syaoran! 1st fic.  
  
Life Without You - Chapter 4  
  
Sakura ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"She did!" Sakura confirmed her suspicion. Staring at Sakura's revealing outfit was none other than Syaoran. Both were blushing intense shades of red. Tomoyo was standing a few meters away from the couple, recording everything and trying not to laugh in the process.  
  
"Ohohoho! This one's going down in the history books!" Tomoyo laughed as Syaoran and Sakura stared at the floor, too embarrassed to move. "So kawaii! Ohohoho!" Tomoyo grinned evilly. Sakura eventually found the courage to talk.  
  
"Syaoran, it's nice to see you again." Sakura took a little glance up at Syaoran. Wow! He got slightly taller. Sakura thought from her little observation. How I missed everything about him! His alluring amber eyes, his messy brown hair, his cute but rare smile. Sakura felt herself getting warmer so she returned her eyes to the floor.  
  
Syaoran felt he had to say something in response. He slowly looked up enough to see Sakura's eyes.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Sakura. I've . . . a . . ." he stammered, "a . . . I've missed you." Syaoran blurted out. He removed his eyes from Sakura's emerald ones and back to the carpet beneath them. Tomoyo was rolling on the floor with laughter. She was having a hard time recording and laughing at the couple. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura called Tomoyo's name. "Please try to stop laughing. You're making this even more embarrassing than it has to be!"  
  
"Hohoho . . ." Tomoyo sat up, " Sorry, but it's . . . he . . . you . . . it's the way he's looking at you Sakura!" She rolled over again in a fit of laughter. Sakura looked at Syaoran who had begun sweating. He was staring at the certain parts of Sakura he was trying to avoid seeing, but had failed. Now his head resembled a large tomato.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled at her friend. " Can you please find a more appropriate outfit?"  
  
After Sakura had changed and Tomoyo had stopped laughing, the three sat for tea. Syaoran had become a lot more relaxed since Sakura was wearing something that wasn't revealing. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
Sakura asked Syaoran what he had been doing this past year. Training, education, training and more training was what Syaoran said. He also mentioned that it wasn't easy for him to get this opportunity to visit either, the Li clan elders were extremely unfair.  
  
Tomoyo explained the assignment to Syaoran. He was red after Tomoyo had informed him of what was necessary. Syaoran couldn't believe what he was supposed to write on. Life without Sakura, the most important thing he needed to think about each day to keep himself alive. Tomoyo mentioned that their teacher was a bit insane, but excellent.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura, I'm sorry but I have to leave now." Syaoran informed the girls realizing how late it was.  
  
"Hai, you're probably wanting to settle in." Tomoyo said understandingly.  
  
"I'd better get going also." Sakura stood up and they walked to the front door. Tomoyo insisted that Sakura and Syaoran get a ride. They both refused.  
  
"Goodnight. See you both at school tomorrow!" Tomoyo closed the door. Syaoran and Sakura walked to the gates of Tomoyo's mansion together.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Can I walk you home?" Sakura faced him and shook her head in a negative. How Sakura longed to be with him. She had found a caring side to Syaoran that no one thought existed.  
  
"It's quite alright, I'll manage." Sakura replied. She knew that he was prepared to walk with her anyway. Sakura could never argue with that rare smile of his.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked and had a small conversation. Sakura asked how his family was and especially Meiling. Syaoran said that his family had been keeping busy and he had be doing intense training to become leader of the Li clan. He mentioned that Meiling was constantly bothering him about keeping in touch with everyone in Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura laughed. Syaoran always found some way to make her smile. He had missed Sakura more than anything.  
  
"See you tomorrow at school. Everyone will be excited to see you again!" Sakura said as they walked up to her front door together. "Arigato Syaoran!" Sakura waved as she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah. Until then." Syaoran turned and walked down the street. He waited until he was around the first corner before he started to panic.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Syaoran cursed and he became an intense shade of red. "This assignment is going to be very difficult. Not to mention embarrassing!" Syaoran let out a large sigh before continuing on again. How can he write about life without the most important person to him?  
  
Sheesh! 4th part finished after major editing. I was about to put it up when I realized a lot of errors. Hope you people enjoyed it! It may take me a while to get the next section up due to working on another story. Hopefully the weekend is clear for me!^_^R&R! 


	5. Part 5

Note: This is my first fic. Please be kind when reviewing and let me know what areas of my writing need work. Thanks.  
  
Also I apologize if I haven't been updating fast enough for some of you. It has been really rough for me right now, but hang in there!  
  
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit. Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment. She has to write about what life would be like.without Syaoran! 1st fic.  
  
Life Without You - Chapter 5  
  
The next day passed very quickly for Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. All of Syaoran's friends from the school were excited to see him again. Takashi began a story on how the origin of the balloon, but was strangled by Chiharu before he could get into all the details. Rika and Naoko were their normal selves.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran spent little of that day together. There was the occasional little chat but Syaoran was busy answering people's questions. He apologized to Sakura and said that he would make it up to her somehow. They walked home together again and Syaoran wished her luck on the assignment before running off.  
  
Sakura ran to her room eagerly. She wanted enough time to write her assignment well and not offend Syaoran. Kero was busy playing video games as usual. Sakura was sitting at her desk for a few minutes. The electronic sounds were making her lose her concentration.  
  
"Kero, please turn off your games." Sakura pleaded with a bit of agitation in her voice.  
  
"I will," Kero grinned evilly. "If . . ." he stopped.  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If you get me something out of the fridge," Kero completed.  
  
Sakura sighed. All Kero thought about was food and video games when there wasn't any magical crisis going on. Sakura saw her brother reading a novel and in the kitchen. Sakura grabbed a bowl of pudding and a couple of cookies.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Touya glanced up from the novel. "How's the gaki?" Touya asked, trying not to get to upset about her sister being around him all the time. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She was confused. Touya never asks about Syaoran without raising his voice. It took her a second before she responded.  
  
"He's fine, and he's not a gaki!" Sakura shot her brother the death glare she had learned from observing Syaoran before running upstairs.  
  
Kero snatched the pudding out of Sakura's hands and sat on her bed contently. Sakura sat at her desk and began to think.  
  
Meanwhile, Touya was downstairs trying to plot an ingenious way to separate Sakura from the gaki. How he despised the way Sakura always defended the gaki, and vice versa. 'Sakura really lets him off easy' Touya thought to himself and put a cup of fresh coffee down on the table. 'He tried to force Sakura into giving him something of hers when they first met, that's no way to act towards anyone.'  
  
The phone disturbed Touya's silence. Then and idea came to him. He slammed his fist hard on the table in excitement, knocking over the scorching liquid.  
  
"SHIT!" Touya swore when he felt the coffee burning his hand. He rubbed his hand and answered the phone.  
  
For about two hours, Sakura sat in her room. She had been making many attempts to write but she came up with nothing. Crumpled paper was everywhere. Sakura decided to go for a short walk to clear her thoughts.  
  
Sakura told Touya that she was going for a short walk before stepping out the door. Her father was working late tonight so she was stuck with her brother.  
  
It was dusk now. The orange sky reminded Sakura of so many events that brought her and Syaoran together. Capturing cards; the final judgement; changing the cards; even just being around Syaoran made Sakura feel special and important. She was lucky to have someone to protect her from harm all the time.  
  
Sakura remembered the time at the swings. She had thought that she would never love anyone like Yukito. Then Syaoran arrived, and understood what she was going through. After crying her feelings out on his shoulder, Sakura realized that maybe she could fall for another. Even have her feelings returned. Syaoran always made her feel wanted and confident in herself. Sakura smiled and walked back home.  
  
Touya sat in the kitchen, awaiting his sister's return so he could put his plan into action. His ears perked up when he heard the door open. He walked calmly over to his smiling sister.  
  
"Hey kaijuu! Want something to drink?" Touya asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Hai, arigato Touya." Sakura answered as she removed her shoes. They walked into the kitchen and Touya got Sakura a glass of water. Sakura was about to walk to her room when Touya spoke up. "The gaki phoned," Touya explained slowly and watched his sister turn around and face him.  
  
"What did he say?" Sakura asked. Syaoran never uses the other line, only on her cell phone. Touya sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"He said . . . that he had to leave immediately and he's very sorry." Touya tried to break this to his unsuspecting sister as softly as possible. Sakura was very shocked. "He also said that he can't be with you anymore. His mother is forcing him to stay in Hong Kong." Sakura's look of shock changed into a look of total denial. Finally Touya finished, "He's also said that he can't go out with you either. He's found another girl in Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura was speechless. Her face became cold, her eyes full of tears. Sakura felt her limbs become numb. The glass she was holding fell to the floor and shattered. At that moment, Sakura could literally feel her heart break into a million pieces. She slumped to the floor in complete devastation, failing to notice the pain of a cut on her shin from the glass.  
  
Touya was upset. Not with Sakura, but with himself. He wasn't expecting Sakura to get that heartbroken. He didn't realize how much Syaoran meant to Sakura. Touya noticed the glass on the floor along with his sister's blood. Sakura sat on the floor, staring as if surrounded by darkness and silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Touya rushed to his sister's side. "I never expected you to react that badly!" Touya let a small tear flow down his cheek. He shook Sakura, trying to wake her from her trance. "It was all a joke, the gaki didn't phone and we have to stop the bleeding!" Sakura looked at her brother with her tear-filled eyes. Slowly she stood up.  
  
"So, it was all a joke?" Sakura said quietly to her brother. "Well, it wasn't funny! Touya how could you do this to me? Who I hang around with is my own decision!" Sakura yelled at her brother, which was what Touya was expecting her to do. "I don't believe you'd do this to me! I don't need you to protect me anymore! I have Sya . . ." Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. A thought had just crossed her mind. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled at her brother.  
  
"Actually, I do forgive you." Sakura smiled at her shocked brother. "You just inspired me for my assignment. Although I'll only let you get away with it if you do my chores for a month and clean up the glass and blood on the floor." Touya wasn't expecting Sakura to forgive him that quickly.  
  
"Aahh . . ." Touya had to agree but was to shocked to stop his sister from running to the bathroom.  
  
After Sakura had cleaned up the nasty cut on her shin, she ran back to her room. Kero was sleeping. She sat down at her desk and began to write, with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Life without Syaoran Li would be . . ."  
  
Finished Chapter 5! Well, there are probably only 2 or 3 Chapters left in this story, by R&R anyway! Thanks for any reviews! Next chapter will be put up as soon as I find time to write it. *Cough* Sakura's speech *cough* ^_~ Patience is a virtue! 


	6. Part 6

Note: This is my first fic. Please be kind when reviewing and let me know what areas of my writing need work. Thanks.  
  
Also, I apologize if I haven't been updating fast enough for some of you. It has been really rough for me right now, but hang in there!  
  
Summary: Syaoran comes for a short visit. Sakura's class has been given a strange assignment. She has to write about what life would be like...without Syaoran! 1st fic.  
  
Life Without You – Chapter 6  
  
"Rika have you seen or spoken to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura wasn't usually fifteen minutes late for class. "I wonder what has happened to her."  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo. If you don't know what she's up to then I shouldn't. I mean, you are her best friend." Rika smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo heard the door fly open. Unfortunately it wasn't Sakura walking through the door; it was Takashi returning from the washroom.  
  
Syaoran was worried. He had stayed up late working on making his assignment sound good. He didn't want to offend anyone, especially not Sakura. If she didn't hear it, he would be incredibly embarrassed when he read it to the class. He quickly scanned his words over for any mistakes he might have missed. Syaoran found that he had made spelling mistakes everywhere. Panicking, he grabbed a pen and started to correct them. Syaoran didn't notice when Sakura finally walked into the class. His head was glued to the paper in front of him.  
  
Sakura apologized to the teacher and sat down. She saw Syaoran scribbling all over his paper so she decided not to disturb him.  
  
"Where were you? Up late finishing the assignment?" Tomoyo whispered softly to Sakura. Sakura nodded and took out her assignment.  
  
"I hope I don't upset Syaoran. I really want him to know how much his presence has helped me since we met." Sakura whispered back, checking to see that Syaoran and the teacher didn't hear.  
  
Syaoran let out a huge sigh. Sakura's head spun around to look at him, as did the other people in the class. Syaoran's face burned a bright red and he laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Please continue." Syaoran said quickly. Tomoyo giggled. Everyone returned their eyes to the front of the room.  
  
The teacher finished writing the agenda for the class on the board. "Alright class, first off, we are going to begin the next unit out of our textbooks. Everyone open to page 222." The teacher held up the teacher's manual and began to read.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran tried to stay calm throughout the class. They were so embarrassed over their assignment that they couldn't even look at each other without blushing an intense shade of red. Tomoyo was distracted every time Sakura and Syaoran were blushing or fidgeting nervously. Tomoyo kept thinking of all the kawaiiness she couldn't tape from being in class.  
  
Eventually the presentations began. The teacher called up each individual student to read his or her paper. Chiharu was up first followed by her partner, Takashi. Chiharu strangled Takashi over a comment that she probably would have gone mentally insane if he weren't here. Slowly the list came to Tomoyo who had a great assignment prepared on 'Life without Naoko.' Naoko wrote an imaginative piece on Tomoyo, flattering her especially when she mentioned how Tomoyo can fill a room with life.  
  
"Sakura, you're up!" The teacher read off the class list. Sakura stood up slowly from her chair. Nervously, Sakura started to move towards the front of the room. "Don't be shy Sakura, I'm sure your assignment is great!" The teacher encouraged Sakura. Sakura finally made her way up to the front, and held out her paper in front of her.  
  
"L-life w-without Syaoran..." Sakura stuttered on the first phrase. She glanced around the room until her eyes resting on Syaoran. "Hoeeeee..." Sakura was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from embarrassment.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright? Would you like me to read it for you instead?" The teacher questioned Sakura with concern. The room began to spin for Sakura, until she eventually fainted. Syaoran and Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side.  
  
"Oh my! Syaoran and Tomoyo will you please take Sakura to the nurse's office so she can lie down?" The teacher was shocked, as was the rest of the class.  
  
The three left the room. The teacher collected Syaoran and Sakura's papers and took a quick look over them. She gave small smile of understanding. The teacher thought that they were so personal that the class shouldn't hear a single word off them. She put them together on her desk and called on the next two students.  
  
Sakura finally woke up about half an hour after the final bell. Syaoran and Tomoyo were both extremely relieved.  
  
"Huh? Syaoran? Tomoyo? HOOEEE. . . THE ASSIGNMENT!" Sakura jumped up in fear. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and sat her down while Syaoran watched.  
  
"Sakura, you didn't read the assignment! You fainted in class and have been out cold all day." Tomoyo explained to Sakura. "We were all worried about you! Syaoran and I have been here with you and the teacher said we could miss class."  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran said, blushing. "I'll walk you home. Let's go get our stuff."  
  
"Arigato Syaoran and Tomoyo." Sakura wobbled out into the hallway. As they were about to leave the school, the teacher, who was holding Sakura and Syaoran's assignments in her hand, intercepted the group.  
  
"I thought you might want these back." She held out the papers and smiled at Syaoran and then at Sakura. "I'm glad that you two made excellent efforts in realizing how important losing someone is." Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo giggled as she videotaped.  
  
"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Anything you've written will not be shared by me." The teacher reassured the students before turning to walk back to her classroom. Sakura and Syaoran stood in surprise.  
  
Tomoyo started to walk out the door. She looked back over her shoulder to see if Sakura and Syaoran were following, but they were frozen in their tracks.  
  
"Um, it is kinda late guys. Are we leaving?" Sakura and Syaoran jumped in unison as a result of what Tomoyo said. Tomoyo laughed at her two friends.  
  
Wow! I actually updated! What's it been, about 9 months? Bad me, I should be punished. . . by finishing this story! I know, that's not really a punishment because it's fun, I've just been busy. Reviews welcome and all that, but the next chapter will definitely be the last. ^_~ 


End file.
